


wounding eternity, killing time

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: warning in advance this is basically couplets and sequel linesit's just aab pattern, mostlystill hate rhyming stuff thoughedit: wow this was my 100th work!! i've been doing this for a while now
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	wounding eternity, killing time

**Author's Note:**

> warning in advance this is basically couplets and sequel lines  
> it's just aab pattern, mostly  
> still hate rhyming stuff though
> 
> edit: wow this was my 100th work!! i've been doing this for a while now

i wish i could breathe, here i am, i can't leave

i'm so damn tired of just sitting around

want to do something with my life, or just give me a knife

couldn't care less just want an out from this town

there's so many things to try but at the same time i could just die

until then i'll just cry, i suppose

i don't know what i'm writing, not quite a poem, really never give me a pen

god awful cursive, self hatred, abusive

all i'm good at is finding bad rhymes

i'm really just lonely, but my friends are all mean to me

my cousin might be right i need something new

~~speaking of my cousin i will not hesitate to go on a tangent. she needs to stop interfering in people's personal lives!! i know she means the best, she just wants to solve everyone's problems, but i think she might just be scaring them away and that's Mildly Disappointing because i've been having fun but hopefully i haven't been a bother that would suck~~

i'm growing tired of heartbreak, it just makes my chest ache

been thinking that i'm better alone

most of the time i'm okay with that, messing around on snapchat

but sometimes i really want to be loved

other times i'm not feeling it, would instead rather forget

'cause my mental health isn't that great

now i'm thinking this is enough, i really should just shut up

and i don't care that i messed up that line

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone else notice that i say just a concerning amount because it's bothering me now but whatever
> 
> No Edits We Die Like Men
> 
> i might post a second draft of whatever this is but odds are i won't


End file.
